La voz de la razón
by Maria Kawaii
Summary: Una situacion que daba mucho en lo que pensar, siempre habia sido un youkai dotado de paciencia y tranquilidad, hasta que esa voz aparecio para mostrarle el camino hacia la felicidad. -aun sigues fastidiando con tus estupidos sentimientos- dijo el inuyoukai para sus adentros-(si, hasta en el mas alla me preocupo por ti, ya es hora de que seas feliz)-dijo la voz en su cabeza.
1. Extraña voz

**Hola querida gente, soy muy nueva en estas cosas de los fics xD pero bueno eso no importa xD espero su completa comprensión ante esta inexperta escritora, bueno me presento mi nombre es Maria, espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Habían pasado ya diez años desde aquella batalla con Naraku, de hecho la última, toda la era se encontraba en eterna paz.

En la aldea de Inuyasha todo transcurría de una manera relajada, los años habían empezado a golpear a Kagome tanto física como psicológicamente, claro, no era fácil vivir en una casa con el torpe de su marido y con sus ruidosos hijos y aunque recibía mucha ayuda departe Rin siempre se veía frustrada.

Rin había cambiado mucho desde que Sesshomaru la había dejado en aquel lugar hasta que estuviera en condiciones de decidir, pero ya habían pasado 10 años y el día de mañana ella cumpliría sus 18 años y pronto se encontraría con su señor, era obvio que ella elegiría irse con él aunque Kohaku pataleara diciendo que todo aquello era peligroso.

Su amo venía a visitarla cada cierto tiempo incluyendo obviamente el día de su cumpleaños y tenía que encontrarse hermosa para recibirlo.

Aunque los años se veían notoriamente en su cuerpo ella seguía siendo muy inocente y carismática, tan cálida y frágil, se había hecho toda una experta en la medicina de hecho Kagome la comparaba con una enfermera (según ella alguna clasificación rara de la gente que curaba en los tiempos de Kagome).

-Hey Rin hazme un favor y pásame el pañal del bebe- pidió sutilmente Kagome ya era de noche y tendía que arropar a su querido hijo para que durmiese y mientras intentaba completar su tarea seguía conversando con Rin.

-Tome- respondió pasándole el artefacto al que ella llamo pañal.

Obviamente Kagome había traído de su época toda una cantidad de ideas acerca de nuevas tecnologías para facilitar las tareas diarias, esto había provocado que la población en la pequeña aldea comenzara a cambiar, también habían una cantidad de términos nuevos que Kagome había introducido en el lenguaje de los aldeanos.

-Te sientes algo nerviosa, el viene mañana- Dijo la sacerdotisa empezando a reír, Rin y ella habían establecido una relación de confianza –recuerda siempre todo lo que te he enseñado acerca de las conquistas hacia un hombre- era obvio que Kagome sabía de los sentimientos de Rin hacia Sesshomaru y no eran para nada de una niña, eso era prueba de su madurez.

-No lo olvidare Señora Kagome- Respondió la tímida Rin con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No sé qué le puedes ver a ese estúpido de Sesshomaru, es todo un idiota- Dijo metiéndose en la conversación Inuyasha –además el esta obsesionado con lo de la raza pura y ese montón de estupideces- dijo sin prestar atención al peso de sus palabras sobre la pobre de Rin.

-(tiene razón)- pensó Rin para sus adentros y entristeciendo ya que no era nada desconocido que su querido amo detestaba a los Hanyou.

-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!- Grito con indignación Kagome, como era posible que su marido fuera tan incomprensible –olvida lo que te ha dicho este idiota Rin, tú debes luchar por lo que amas aunque parezca inalcanzable- dijo Kagome dándole ánimos y recordando todo lo que ella había sufrido gracias a los sentimientos de Inuyasha por Kykio que parecían interminables.

-Jajajaja- Rio por lo bajo Rin- gracias por sus consejos señora Kagome, me iré a dar un baño para poder aclarar un poco mis planes- dijo lo último despidiéndose cálidamente de los demás y saliendo tranquilamente.

Inuyasha olfateo algo en el aire y decidió salir rápidamente- ya regreso Kagome tengo algo que hacer- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde ese olor le guiaba, era inconfundible, era él.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el lago:

La luz de la luna iluminaba el agua cristalina mientras una silueta femenina aparecía de entre los arbustos.

-El agua se ve exquisita- comento Rin para luego desvestirse lentamente más sin saber que estaba siendo vigilada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con Inuyasha:

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?, creí que tu horripilante trasero haría acto de presencia hasta mañana- dijo el Hanyou con un tono de burla.

-¿Donde esta Rin?- pregunto de una manera fría un Youkai de cabello plateado y largo mientras ignoraba su pregunta.

-¡Oye no me ignores! Te hice una pregunta- dijo molesto el menor.

-A ti no te interesa lo que haga o no mejor metete en tus asuntos- respondió con un tono desinteresado.

-Déjame adivinar vienes a buscar a Rin- dijo Inuyasha con un plan macabro en mente.

-Te dije que eso no era de tu interés- respondió Sesshomaru siguiendo restando importancia a las palabras de su hermano.

-Así jamás lograras conquistarla- le respondió de manera burlona, pero Sesshomaru no presto atención a sus insultos así que decidió probar los límites de su paciencia, de todos modos sería divertido ver a Sesshomaru tirándose de los pelos ya se lo podía imaginar- a ese paso solo lograras que otro te la quite y le arrebate su virginidad- dijo el Hanyou mientras miraba sus uñas.

¿Virginidad? ¿Qué Rayos era eso? ¿Sería algún extraño término inventado por la extraña mujer de Inuyasha? De todos modos ella era algo así como bruja macumbera.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin pensarlo bien, su curiosidad lo había traicionado, a él al gran Sesshomaru.

-Es cuando una hembra es aun casta o sea cuando nadie la ha marcado y no ha tenido ninguna experiencia carnal- dijo riendo ante la pregunta de su tonto hermano y es que aunque sea tan poderoso seguramente no sabía nada de aquello ya que según él no debía darse el tiempo para complacer sus deseos más profundos. –es extraño que tú no lo sepas de todos modos tu aún eres virgen- termino de decir para luego darse la media vuelta.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal?, su estúpido hermano se estaba burlando de su masculinidad en su propia cara y ¿Quién carajo le había dicho a el que quería conquistar a Rin? Seguía preguntándose Sesshonaru convencido de que la estupidez de su hermano no tenía limites, no sabía ¿cómo era posible que aquel estúpido tuviera la sangre de Inu No Taisho?, claro ya lo recordaba los dos se habían enamorado de una humana al parecer eso se estaba convirtiendo en una maldición de familia.

-¡Sandeces!- dijo molesto y propinándole un golpe con todo su puño por la parte de atrás de la cabeza al Hanyou.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el lago:

La silueta de una hermosa mujer bañándose era observada minuciosamente un trio de hombres con armaduras.

-Quiero hacer mía a esa mujer ahora mismo- dijo un joven de algunos 20 años.

-¿Señor quiere que la capturemos para usted?- pregunto su acompañante.

-No, prefiero hacerlo solo de todas maneras no hay nadie cerca que la ayude- dijo saliendo de la maleza –ustedes espérenme aquí- ordeno.

Se acercó hacia la orilla del lago mientras se imaginaba como tomaría a aquella mujer, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de manera hostil ella hacia aquel atrevido que había osado verla en su estado.

-Así que un poco gruñona, no te preocupes cuando comencemos ya no tendrás esa actitud-y acto seguido entro al agua.

Pero aquella muchacha era muy rápida y salió corriendo despavorida hacia el bosque desnuda y con miedo.

-(en que lío me he metido)- pensó mientras apresuraba sus pasos.

-¡No escaparas!- gritó corriendo todo mojado detrás de ella.

La noche era oscura y al parecer el bosque cooperaba con ella cubriéndola en con sus innumerables árboles y arbustos, pero eso no fue suficiente y hombre la atrapo entre sus brazos tomándola por la cintura, pero la muchacha daba golpes, no le haría la tarea nada fácil.

-deja de moverte- se quejó el hombre para luego golpearla mientras la tomaba del cabello y ella caía de rodillas en el suelo –dime cuál es tu nombre.

Tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de escuchar las palabras de aquel morboso y solo puedo hacer una cosa que no hacía desde hace 10 años.

-¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!- grito muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-qué extraño nombre- dijo sarcástico – aquí nadie vendrá a buscarte acéptalo de una buena vez- dijo para luego golpearla más fuerte dándole una patada que hizo que la chica se quejara- ahora dime cómo te llamas- exigió mientras ponía su mano en el cuello de ella.

-Rin- dijo casi inaudible y dejando caer un mar de lágrimas- (¿será posible que el no venga?)- pensó atemorizada mientras una gota de sangre escapaba por su boca.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con Inuyasha:

-(a ver si así aprende a no decir más idioteces)- pensó molesto Sesshomaru que aún no entendía cómo era posible que su estúpido hermano lo sacara de quicio de esa manera, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador.

-¡SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!- se escuchaba a la lejanía.

Era la voz de Rin y un leve olor a sangre llego hasta su nariz haciendo que corriera en la dirección de aquel sonido dejando a Inuyasha algo perplejo, pero decidió no meterse, si Rin estaba en problemas y alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño no quería ver la sopa de sangre que haría Sesshomaru con ese ser y así que tomo la decisión de regresar a la aldea además era más que obvio que su estúpido hermano mayor no iba a necesitar de su ayuda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el bosque:

Lloraba y tenía ganas de morir antes de que ser tomada por la fuerza, pero lo más que la lastimaba era que su señor no se encontraba en aldea y era casi imposible ser socorrida ya que la aldea se encontraba algo lejos para que se escucharan su grito pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando aquel hombre poso su mano sobre su seno derecho haciéndola gritar y llorar más fuerte.

-adoro ver el miedo sobre ti- dijo riendo maléficamente su agresor.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!- gritaba ella mientras forcejeaba.

Hasta que algo apareció proporcionándole una fuerte cortada en su cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto indignado.

La muchacha corrió llorando detrás de su salvador.

-así que tú debes ser el tal Sesshomaru- dijo riéndose sin saber en el lío en que se había metido.

El Youkai de cabellos plateados solo intento proporcionarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa inyectando su veneno mientas le traspasaba por el cuello.

-veremos que te mata primero, la pérdida de sangre o mi veneno- dijo con odio en su tono de voz, pero era muy tarde ya que el hombre había muerto del impacto creado por el golpe, no había medido su fuerza, era tanta la cólera que corría por sus venas que prácticamente le había desbaratado el cuello a aquel agresor.

-(Él ha venido)- pensó Rin mientras lloraba con fuerza pensando en lo que le hubiera sucedido si su señor no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-Rin… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo mirándola sin obtener respuesta alguna, la chica estaba conmocionada y con una mano en donde aquel morboso la había ultrajado – Rin- volvió a pronunciar intentando sacarla del trance.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo como una niña presa del miedo.

-Rin- pronuncio pensativo, como era posible que ella pasara por ese tipo de experiencia tan traumática, su sangre cada vez hervía más pensando en el peligro que había corrido Rin.

-Mi ropa está en el lago, debo volver- dijo completamente apenada y sollozando mientras se iba calmando poco a poco.

-No me importa tu ropa, solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras- dijo serio como siempre.

-Yo… el… el casi- y la muchacha volvió a llorar cayendo presa de la conmoción por segunda vez.

-Eso no volverá a suceder- dijo más como una promesa a el mismo que a ella, no podía describir el sentimiento que le invadía estaba molesto con el mismo por no haber llegado antes, aunque no había pasado algo más grave ese maldito y apestoso humano la había tocado, había tocado algo suyo…. ¿suyo?. -(si es tuyo)- dijo una voz en su interior y conste que no era la de su conciencia, esa misteriosa voz parecía familiar, pero eso era imposible posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco esa voz era de...

Continuara.


	2. ¿Loco o Ignorante?

Bueno aquí les traigo la conti, espero que sea de su agrado se aceptan críticas constructivas ya que soy una novata en esto y mi intención es mejorar cada día.

¿Loco o Ignorante?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el peculiar incidente y un youkai de cabellera blanca se paseaba dando círculos por toda su habitación, aquella voz que se había hecho presente en su cabeza el día que rescato a rin de una posible catástrofe mental y física lo tenía muy nervioso, no es que pensara que estaba empezando a enloquecer, pero era completamente imposible que aquello haya sido real.

Tampoco es que después de eso se haya convertido en un paranoico llevándose a rin a su palacio, claramente esta se puso feliz hasta pareció haber olvidado el traumante incidente, definitivamente ese hermano suyo era un fracasado, no sabía quiénes rondaban en su territorio aquella aldea ya no era seguro, no después de aquello.

-(o quizá tu pienses que solo es segura a tu lado)- ¡Oh por Kami! Aquella voz se hacía presente otra vez después de dos semanas y estaba retumbando en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto a la nada sin escuchar respuesta alguna- Me estoy volviendo loco- dijo para sí mismo.

-Eres una vergüenza, acaso ya ni mi voz reconoces, tan solo han sido casi sesenta años- dijo esa voz un poco molesta.

-Imposible… pero tu… ¡estás muerto!- dijo mientras muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, la luna menguante que adornaba su frente comenzó a iluminarse y una luz celeste empezó a irradiar de ella y poco a poco se fue formando una figura frente a sus ojos.

Sesshomaru quedo sin habla…

-No puede ser.- musitó casi inaudiblemente.

-Si puede ser- hablo la figura frente a él como burlándose de su asombro.

-Padre…-dijo para luego levantar una mano en dirección a él.

-He esperado este momento por casi sesenta años aproximadamente- dijo soltando un suspiro y empezando a estirarse- esa cabeza tuya sí que es demasiado incómoda ¡eeeh!- dijo bromeando.

-¿Que te ocurre?, te recuerdo más cuerdo- dijo cuestionándolo Sesshomaru.

-Es que cuando estas en el mas allá todo es más relajado ya no hay nada de que preocuparse ni nada que ocultar- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- claramente espere este momento por años- dijo emocionado- el momento en el que mi hijo mayor se enamoraría- menciono esto último dedicándole una cálida mirada a su hijo- que ironía ¿eeh?, me has criticado por años y tú al final te enamoraste de una humana también, ¡Bienvenido al club!- se burló el general perro.

-Definitivamente estar mucho tiempo muerto te ha dejado loco, eso es algo estúpido- dijo frío, no podía creer que su padre o mejor dicho el fantasma de este estuviera allí y para decirle semejante estupidez.

-Jajaja- se burló- esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, es algo inevitable, deberías aceptarlo- dijo mirándolo pero solo obtuvo una mirada fría como respuesta- anda ya no es tan malo, tu tan antipático como siempre- se quejó suspirando, definitivamente le tocaría un duro trabajo- luego lo aceptaras, anda piensa en mí cuando necesites mi consejo y aunque no lo hagas apareceré cuando crea que sea necesario hay cosas que deberías saber de las humanas, bueno cuando llegue el momento te lo comentare, para mientras empezare a dar un paseo, quiero saber que tanto han cambiado las cosas, creo que visitaré a Inuyasha- dijo para luego hacerse paso entre las paredes dejando solo a un confundido Sesshomaru.

No había terminado de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Rin fue atacada, luego escucho una voz, la de su padre, luego se la llevo de la aldea, Rin estaba feliz, luego de dos semanas estaba en su habitación pensando lo que ocurrió tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica, después la imagen de su padre salía literalmente de su cabeza y le decía tonterías como que estaba enamorado y que había esperado eso por casi 60 años después de que murió y para colmo atravesaba la pared como si nada dejándolo en estado de Shock.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido- dijo recostándose en su futón y poniendo sus manos sobre su cara.

* * *

-Señor Yaken, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el Señor Sesshomaru?- pregunto la chica de los cabellos de ébano al pequeño sapo.

-No lo molestes niña tonta, el amo Sesshomaru está tratando de cumplir con todo su trabajo y lo menos que necesita es a una mocosa como tú molestándolo- la regaño el susodicho para luego aventurarse por los pasillos, al parecer todos parecían estar ocupados.

-Jajaja, eso quiere decir que se encuentra en su despacho- dijo para sí misma mientras se habría camino al lugar antes mencionado.

* * *

-Necesito distraerme, han sido muchas cosas raras por un día- dijo para sí mismo con un tono de preocupación- y ahora para colmo estoy hablando solo- poso su mano en su frente acariciándose la cienes.

Estaba tratando de relajarse, estar en el despacho era señal de que necesitaba distraerse, daba gracias a Kami porque nadie lo viera en una situación de esa magnitud, su padre estaba loco, él enamorado, ¿Qué tipo de Sandez era esa?, rodo sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento, esa situación empezaba a incomodarlo así que se dedicó a trabajar silenciosamente como acostumbraba a hacer.

* * *

Caminaba por aquellos largos pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomaba diferentes caminos pero era inútil, ¿izquierda o derecha?, ¿Ya qué?, era totalmente estúpido, estaba perdida en los pasillos de aquel gran palacio y para colmo no había nadie debido a que les habían dado el día libre a todos los trabajadores.

Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a meditar sobre lo acontecido en aquel día.

-Juraría que en esta mañana vi a un hombre atravesando una pared- dijo para sí misma recordando aquel momento- pero luego cuando miré otra vez este desapareció- soltó un suspiro y analizó la escena nuevamente.

-Flash Back-

Caminaba hacia la cocina (el único camino que conocía), atravesó uno de los pasillos en los que estaba la habitación del Youkai de cabellos blancos.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo en un suspiro mirando hacia la puerta, cuando de repente salió una figura atravesando la pared de la habitación, se quedó muda cuando aquella figura la había observado dedicándole una sonrisa pero cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había nada.

-fin de flash back-

-No sabía de qué aquí hubiesen fantasmas- dijo suspirando y dándose por vencida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo una fría voz frente a ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el peli plata se puso frente a ella.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- dijo exaltada- discúlpeme, hehehe- rio nerviosamente.

-¿De qué fantasmas hablabas?- preguntó exigiendo una explicación.

-Pues vera, hoy en la mañana cuando iba de camino a la cocina vi algo salir desde las paredes cuando pasaba por su habitación- confeso Rin con un deje de preocupación.

-(estaba tan aturdido que no note su presencia)- pensó – Debes de estar alucinando-dijo para luego seguir caminando- (así que ya termine de comprobar que no estoy loco, no puedo creer que él se deje ver por los demás, que descuido)- seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano halaba un pedazo de su kimono.

-Disculpe Señor Sesshomaru, es que me he perdido- le dijo avergonzada.

El solo se dispuso a caminar nuevamente dándole a entender entre el silencio que lo siguiera si quería salir de ese lugar.

-(que poco expresivo que es)- pensó Rin- Y… ¿Cómo ha estado?- preguntó tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Eso es irrelevante- la corto con un tono frio en su voz.

-(hay pero que antipático que es)- pensó para seguirlo en silencio.

Más no sabían que eran observados.

-(tengo demasiado trabajo, ¡ufff! Este Sesshomaru es un caso difícil, creo que necesitare ayuda)- pensó el general perro quien los observaba desde una esquina, al ser un fantasma podía ocultar su imagen cuantas veces quisiera y nadie podía notar su presencia ya que no tenía olor alguno- (sé el lugar perfecto para buscar ayuda, ojalá que no se asuste tanto como Sesshomaru)- dijo desapareciendo completamente de esa esquina.

* * *

Estaba esmerado en cortar árboles con su espada, había mejorado todas sus técnicas y se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, lo cual era razón de orgullo para sí mismo.

-¡Feh! Soy el mejor- dijo con algo de orgullo acumulado.

-¡Wow! Que genial, me alegra ver que mis retoños mejoran- pronuncio con una mirada de fantasioso.

-Pero que…- dijo volteando y al ver al dueño de esas palabras se quedó helado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú también te quedas frío?- dijo ofendido.

-Padre…- mencionó en estado de piedra.

-Ya anda, no te pongas así que es muy incómodo- musito con molestia en su tono de voz.

Continuara…


End file.
